


He Should Have Said He Loved Me

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Costume Party, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 6 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Rachel finally tells Puck how she feels.





	

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Rachel asked taking one last look in her floor length mirror. She was in a tight mid thigh black skirt with white tank top, a red cape draped over her shoulders, thigh high boots on her feet. There was a fake gun strapped to one thigh knives sheathed to her wrists. Santana told her she was going to be little red riding hood werewolf hunter. “Yes Berry, you look hot now stop playing with your cape.” The Latina smacked the shorter girls hand as Santana finished up her make up. “He is going to cum in his pants the second he sees you, I promise.” Though her words were vulgar, that is pretty much exactly what Rachel wanted. It was not until half way through junior year before she realized what love really was and found that the only person to make her feel that way was Noah. Santana had an a floor length red dress with a split rising up to her hip. She wore red strappy heels with devil horns atop dark curls. “Now Berry lets get going I did not get all fine to sit her in your home while you freak out.” 

When they got to Brittney's the party was in full swing, a sea of masks filled almost every room. *How am I going to find Noah in this crowd?* Santana had disappeared the second they got through the door, off to find her girlfriend. Rachel spent the next ten minutes looking for Puck only to find him surrounded by the football team in the backyard. She faltered in her steps not sure if she could go over or not. He was dressed like a werewolf, fur in places with long nails, contacts that made his eyes red. He took one look at her and whistled, before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him. “Tell me hunter have you come for my heart?” he whispered running his nose along her cheek. As she felt his body she hoped she was not making a fool of herself, that Santana was right and he wanted her as mush as she wanted him. Taking his hand she lead him into the house and up the stairs and led him to an empty room. “Noah I was hoping we could talk.” She sat on the bed pulling him with her. “I wanted to tell you somethings so please don't speak until I am done. I found I was chasing a bad dream. I felt what I thought was love only to find that the only time I had ever loved anyone was when I was with you. You are kind and were very sweet while we dated for that one week. I know you will make some one very happy one day. I just hope it is with me.” Rachel looked deep into Puck's eyes, her own shining with love. His face was blank for a few moments before he pulled himself away. “Really Rach? You expect me to believe you really want to be with me after all this time?! I'm not stupid Rachel!” 

Screaming was heard from the room and a rush of feet on the stairs. The scene when the door was busted open was one no one would forget. Rachel stood over Puck bloody knife in her hand as well as all over her body. She had tears streaming down her face mumbling about how all he had to do was love her. Why could he not love her? She turned to the door finding it full of on lookers. Her eyes landed on Quinn and she lost it, with a scream she lunged at her, knife poised to strike. Screams could be heard, hands grabbing at her but her aim was true and swift as she brought the knife down into Quinn's chest. The blade sunk in and......nothing, no blood, no pain. With confusion she looked down and Rachel pulled it away with a smile. She pushed on the tip and it sank into the hand, Puck came up behind her wrapping her in his arms. “Look babe they nearly wet themselves,” they both fell into laughter and it didn't take everyone long to find out that it was all a prank. “I take it you didn't need my help getting your man then?” “Nope,” Puck said with a grin, “you like the prank? It was all my baby's idea.” Rachel gave him a small smile before the two shared a soft kiss. “Well,” Santana started kicking Finn's passed out form, “Lets get back down stairs to finish this party. Aunty Snixx is not nearly drunk enough to hand all this.” Santana linked her pinkie with Brittney and the two made there way back to the ground floor, everyone else following suit. Rachel lead Puck back to the bed and pushed him to sit. “Santana is right Noah, lets get back to the party.” With a giggle she pressed her lips to his and they fell back onto the bed.


End file.
